AOfRedTears
by RenesmeBBF
Summary: Max&Fang What more could a couple ask for...? Oh Wait there not a couple just yet they'll just have to get past the idea of oh i dont like him or oh i dont like her lies or not...?
1. A Little Taste of my Life now

_** Maximum Ride**_

_**Chapter1:Weirdo!**_

_This is about me if I were Max in the book so Review please! So um I not that good at writing but I love it so please read it I hope its good. Not me in the book but its in my way of thinking of it. I put in my own way in which I think characters would be if I switched them around a little._

_Man! Bloody hell! Would she just go away!_

"So Weirdo…" Elle coughed out the word as an insult "What you doing at the schools finals Test"

I f only I could kill her for every time she said that… she wishes she was in a better test tube them me, so she can eat my foot!

"I 'm sure you fill bad there going to retire or should I say kill! Those that fail the test…" She sounded like a fat ugly dumbass.

"Yeah I'm sure you'll be seen in the pee wee league finals…" I said it perfectly with enough venom to kill her holy heart. She meanly snarled like the cat she was. She turned on her heals as her and her friends cat ears twitched all the way until I could see only specks of them.

To think the crazy white coats made them cat women… it really fits their Character…

I sighed and walked as I stood their staring at the hallway behind me until 4 minutes passed and Ari appeared followed by seven wolfs.

I wish I was made like a wolf freak…But then again the Werewolf part is not so amusing…

I watched as the wolfs turned to specks of whites dots and went into his body. Several times he could be unpredictable, very unpredictable.

"Hey Ari…" This maybe would stop my pulsing heart from ripping out o f my chest. He looked up half startled then glared like a playful cub. "Hello Max" He purred out the words like a cat.

Dumb Ass thinks he can fool me…He forgets I'm a mutant freak too… But I guess being strong with retracting Wings and somewhat Cat instincts…I mean how do you come up with a four percent bird and four percent cat. I it's like a Catfish. Which isn't impossible, because the White coats said whichever person looses before a Catfish…sigh

"Hey Max did you here me?" He was actually poking me.

With his Damn finger! I swear I'm going to soar a kick into his rib cage!

That might be a bad idea Max…

Yah think so; Ari…

Yah be nice…and don't kick me…

Ok-What the heck! Get out of my head you idiot!

Um…

I glared at him beneath my Blond bangs and snarled at him with pleasure.

"You're a real ass you know that…you really are…" I had to use just enough venom to make him scat like a mouse.

"Why thank you…**-. - **I'm sure it's the nicest thing anyone has said all day…" He smiled and moved a hand to my forehead. So you wonder why I hate him right yeah he's annoying an annoying wolf dynamic cheese cracker. So there you go I sank my cat fangs into his arm like a steak knife saw.

This is going to leave a mark… to bad he don't got fast healing powers like me…

Max? What's wrong is someone bothering you?

No Angel, I'm fine my brothers just being annoying as usual…

I can make him stop. If you want?

Nah, Thanks anyway But how is Nudge and Gazzy doing?

My brothers coloring and Nudge is playing Hangman and I'm playing Princess Barbie

That's exciting, tell them I said be good for the next three minutes. I'm going to make a run for it wish me luck!

Ok, Good luck Max

Yes! I'm going to make it

I was sprinting down the hall like a maniac as school was ending. I had to get to the door quick before the bell ringed. I could feel the Director moving his mouth to the speaker. I was there I could see the light from the doorway Yes! I was going to make it I 'm I'm I'm going to…not make it.

Oh well, I got to the door to late and students burst into the lab hallways like cattle on a ranch. Students making all kinds of noises mutated noises and purrs. I heard a pig snort behind me as I turned and saw Gazzy lunging at me for a hug.

"Oh I missed you during class Max!" Nudge yelled over the roaring of students.

" I missed you too Nudge" I yelled back as it felt awkward since it felt crazy to be yelling like idiots. I could tell Nudge could tell from my face expression that it was awkward so I rustled her and Gazzy hair to cheer them up.

" Were is Fang and Iggy?" All but Angel shrugged their shoulders. I sent a thought to her mind to ask her if she knew.

Angel what's wrong?

………

I noticed she was frowning in a weird way at something mixed in the crowd. I swung around in case of a Danger, but I picked up nothing with in three yards. I saw exactly what Angel saw the one thing that discussed me. Fang was there about thirty paces away, and Iggy too. They had to be crazy if they thought I wouldn't find out and I would crush there puny like fingers.

There dead…

Max maybe that's not a good idea…

What could probably not be badder then Fang making out with Ella! And Iggy making out with Tess! You telling me I can't snap their necks in two!

Yeah…and plus what do you care Max

Why do kids turn twelve and think there mature to know a lot…

Because I'm twelve, now break a leg and leave Fang and Iggy alone and stop being jealous

I hate having these mind talking abilities…

Don't think it's that bad I mean you can read peoples minds and tell if they like you or not for instance a boy

Nudge, you're not that old yet…

Yeah, I know but for god sakes talk with me

Nudge.

For crying out loud a twelve-year-old girl can't talk herself happily without being bothered by hatred and the outside wor-

Nudge…

Fine I'll be quiet…

I heard a strange grunt in the back of my head, I looked behind me threw the crowds. Who could be in my head other then the flock or some other mutant Bird freaks.

What do you want?

You shouldn't use your anger or depression on her…

Go away…

Ok…

Five minutes passed when she noticed Fang was looking at her with a look that tells you I can wait, all day, I scowled and looked the other way.

The I idiot needs to go back to his kissing…sigh Maybe I can talk to Iggy… He better understands people then Fang…

Another Grunt came from the back of her head again. I felt hammering in my skull like a Jackhammer with an atomic bomb attached to it.

Would you get out of my head!

Took you five minutes to answer…

Usually when I tell you to leave me alone you leave me alone now what do you want!

What' wrong with you…?

Nothing. I just want some peace and quiet. Please!

Your jealous aren't you? … -. –

Of what? The fact you won't leave me alone!

No… The fact that right here at the tip of your mind and on your face expression you are jealous of me kissing Ella

Get out of my head you freakin birdbrain!

I hope you know that's a complement …

…………

Well I'll be out for awhile tell Mom I'll be home later…

I swear you're an Ass…

You don't have to think that way I'm not going to do anything bad.

Fang get out of my head!

Oh I see it…

What…

**He chuckled in my head: **I get it now…

What?!…

I know why you're mad… or depressed

Why…- -

You're feeling lonely…

No I'm not! I'm just mad that everyone is happy and I'm not! And you like another girl and so does Iggy! I just … there's nothing good about Ella! She isn't better then a garbage dump on her Ass!

I shut him out my mind and looked away from his direction. I didn't know why I said all that after all it was sinking in I was saying evil things about my sister.

"Come on guys let's go" They swung their backpacks on their backs as Iggy ran up next to me.

" What I miss?" He said with a grin, from his peachy breath I could tell for sure Iggy kissed Tess. Because she always had peachy breathe.

"Nothing much…" I trailed off because I was about to spill my beans since I was starting to get good at it. Iggy moved his hand over my face and smiled.

"The usually back and forth? With some twist" He smiled widely as his head turned to Gasman walking up next to him. I took a final look at the spot were Fang once was and. I looked up seeing the others in the sky waving at me to come up with them. I smiled brightly at them and unfurled my wings and swung my backpack

Over my shoulder. I didn't know what was coming but I could tell Fang was slipping away from me slowly. I unfurled my wings, and leaped into the air, I started to flap lightly to gain balance and lifted myself up higher and higher into the air. I pumped harder and flapped my wings faster. I looked for my hyper powerful speed I could feel myself lifting to high. Soaring past flock I pushed all the troubles to the back of my mind. I could feel the wind brush my air back past my ears like leaves. I was free again.

I sighed and stopped in mid air I shouldn't have left them back there what if someone was hunting and shot them down.

Maybe Iggy would sense it but how do you get Angel to use her mind powers on a bloody gun!

What if my fake mother got out of jail and fired cannon balls at them!

I shook my head to shake it off I knew they would all be fine I was just over reacting a little. I looked to my left, I could feel someone eyes on me. It come with cat senses, I looked behind me as I saw a dark blur in the sun setting sky coming at lightning speed towards me. Before I moved I squinted to see who it was, I was curious, who was looking for me? And who could fly that fast other then-

No! The dummies suppose to be out! I 've got to hide!!

I searched for a high-perched hidden tree that was tall enough to the sky. I found one and nearly slid for it, which is hard to do in the air. I turned it into a dived; I retracted my wings and landed on the tip

seemed to be gone. I moved down the 4 branches to a curved branch. I could feel the sharp twigs poking and rubbing against my wings like sandpaper and spikes. I felt my insides being brave but from the tip of my tongue I could hear "ouch's" coming from my lips.

As soon as I reached the curved branch a strong hand yanked me out of the tree back towards the sky. I tried to turn my head but I was focusing on the hand that was holding me. I starred at the muscled strong hand; from the sun setting sky I couldn't tell who it was. I unfolded my wings and got from his grip.

"What are you doing? " I said meanly at him

"Getting you out the tree…" he said calmly

"Aren't you supposed to be **out **right now?" I motioned my fingers in the rabbit motion.

He snorted and started back without another word. I scowled at his back and flew in front of him. I just had to know sometimes out of curiosity. He looked at me perplexed and let a small sigh drift from his lips. I winched and looked at the horizon.

" What did you come for?'

" I caught up with you after I saw you fly off and leave the flock behind …" he said calmly but tensed up a little I flinched at what he said then pushed a lump back down my throat. I was getting used to him talk more. Or so it would seem because he was always so unpredictable always. There was not one second that I doubted he could do something uncalled for.

" I needed to get something's off my chest…" I trailed off and went silent. I knew I shouldn't have left them there. Maybe he came to tell me it's my fault there dead because I left them there to die and be alone-

" I figured I'd follow you…"

He looked more tensed them angry with me or anyone just tense. I could see he was pulsing faster then usual from his vein on his neck. Something was on his mind and he wasn't going to let it out so easily.

I think I'll take him to his favorite story tomorrow after we take Nudge to Barnes and Noble's.

"I was wondering why you left them, then I saw you stop and panic…" He was tensed up again like he was holding back from me or something else. And I wanted to know what it was out of curiosity.

"Ok well I'm fine now"

" That's good, so have you still planned to go to that Mark's guy house tomorrow?"

I nodded as I scanned the horizon like a hawk searching for prey. I could smell the Strike of dinnertime in the air. He wasn't paying attention as his eyes locked on what seemed to be behind me. I turned around and looked into the darkness that covered the sky.

Soon it would be bedtime and Mom would be worried that were not home. He focused back on me and grinned at my sudden alertness. I looked back and drooped my head, how awkward could this get were floating in the air using our wings of course and talking staring at the horizon in darkness.

All of a sudden his arms wrapped around me warmly and pulled me close. I felt his lip rub against my ear as he whispered into it.

"I figured I come with you… if you don't mind" After the same moment he hugged me he drew back his body and moved several inches away from me.

It took me a few seconds to recover then I looked at him both of us holding each other's gazes as I spoke.

" I suppose I shouldn't be jealous. I mean Mark is just a nice transforming lion, but he is nice. I shouldn't be mad you kissed another girl its kind of foolish of me" I paused and looked away from his strong, dark gaze.

" But maybe I shouldn't have yelled at you or been mean to Nudge" I had to remember to say sorry to Nudge when we got back.

" And I'm sorry I called you an Ass…" I finished and sighed heavily then looked at him as his eyes turned softer. He flew closer to me and smiled. Dazed that he smiled, I starred taken back.

" We better get back before they get worried" He pumped his dark black wings and flew away of me. I turned and watched him fly. I was puzzled and as I said he can be unpredictable. I batted my wings harder and caught up with him. Silence stretched as we flew back home, and yeah that's what we call it now **home**.

I opened the front door and came in as the smell of home made chocolate chip cookies flew up my nose and down to my stomach. As my stomach growled; like a lion for food. I heard nothing but the timer ticking, the TV and the pot on the stove bubbling water. I smelled the soup then called up to see if anyone was home. Or they left cookies and water boiling while they were out.

"Were back!" I yelled as soon as I heard about 30 foot steps echoing upstairs I knew they had all still been up waiting.

Total came trotting in with a smile, Then he sat and jumped up in the chair and nibbled on his bone; Jeb brought him yesterday.

"Hello Total, Miss me"

"A little, I could say since they kicked me out from watching my movie upstairs, King Auther is better then the king in I animated…" he murmured to himself then trailed off and laid his head in his paws and sulked.

"The King and I is better" I teased

"But"- He protested then stopped as Dr. Martinez appeared in the room with a pale face.

"Oh, Max!" She ran nearly lunged and hugged me strongly as she included Fang in the hug as he went stiff as usually but not as stiff and he used to do. It like she was hugging a dull rag doll and me. Angel came running in, exactly without her bear! And wrapped her arms around my waist. Gasman and Nudge came running in did the same. As I could feel my stomach flip flop in protest to breathe. It was like four people hugging a coat rack, and they were clinging. "Come on Ig" I repeated my 'come here' motion with my finger. I waited for Iggy to hug me but unlike Fang he took 10 seconds to finally decide to hug me. I held on him the longest since he didn't know I was mad at him before but I wanted to say sorry and that was how I did it. But he didn't know that, sometimes when you don't know its better." You've been out for 4 hours Max" Said Jeb from the chair next to the Fridge. He got up and hugged me.

"I know" I held on to him tight since we only see him sometimes since he works at the Hospital. I wrinkled my nose at the curtain change of smell and back away and bumped into the counter, as everyone groaned.

"Aw Gazzy!" Mom and me said at the same time, we both looked at each other and laughed. Gazzy flushed and smiled innocently then went to stand by Iggy.

"I smell cookies, well I did smell cookies," everyone else laughed, including Fang well a chuckle came out. Ella came in the house 10 minutes later holding a groceries bag.

I had been starring at the ceiling for an hour and a half; it was quiet almost to quiet. Which made me have trouble going to sleep. I kept taking small peeks at the windows in case a pit bull or a huge sparrow. Usually I didn't worry about things like this because there were bigger problems. But all the bigger problems were gone, no Itex, no Erasers, no Anne, Or the Director. I felt my blood heat up as I felt someone enter my room after two knocks

"Can I come in?"

"Sure; Ella"

"Sorry to bother you even though I figured you were sleep… If you're going to sleep I'll leave" she was fainting her voice

"No, no, stay I can't go to sleep anyway"

"Ok…"

'So what's bothering you" I sat up to face her as she sat at the end of my bed. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She had been coming to my room just about everyday and she was always sad but she left with a smile always.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you today" she grinned to my shocked response.

"Oh…its ok, no harm done " I smiled to reassure her. I had forgotten about that I guess the reason behind swearing to myself that I wanted to kill her was out of my

Depression of not getting sleep.

And hating the stress of the Test tube finals coming up I suppose. She never got to be in a super tube like me that's why she on 65 cat and the other 45 human. So yeah she is jealous about that it shows in her facial expressions. I'm surprised I didn't remember anything past Fang's and my talk earlier afternoon. She smiled and got up and hugged me tightly.

"I love having you for a big sister you always understand"

She let go and got up off the bed.

"Anytime"

She walked to the door and paused as she opened it, she turned around and with a frown.

"Thanks Max"

"No problem"

I watched her leave as I heard her feet retreat down the hallway silently. Trying not to wake anyone.

Once again I still wasn't tired, so I opened my door and closed it silently and slowly. I figured it couldn't hurt if I went and ate a few cookies while I'm up. I skipped a few stairs and reached the kitchen. As soon as I rounded the corner I turned the lights dial to low, I think I jumped about 19inches off the ground spooked. My wings opened up from my magical leap. I looked up as I was nearly close to my head being severed by a ceiling fan. I scowled at myself and landed back on the kitchen floor.

As I looked at Fang who was sitting there chewing silently with 7 cookies on a plate in front of him as he starred out the back door window he finished the one in his hand. He was motionless not even his mouth moved while he chewed. Then stopped before grabbing another one. He laid the book with no cover down he was reading.

"Well you have no skills…"

"How can you eat in the dark making no noise going down stairs!"

"Quiet…" he silently hissed

"Ok…what are you doing down here?" I asked. Once again curiosity over powers me. He stopped looking at the window as His eyes slid like a lightning bolted arrow and looked at me.

I flinched and back away 1 step, I was sure he was trying to freak me out but I had to just be brave until he gave up and then I could-

"Eating a cookie…" He pointed to the plate on the table as if I didn't see it.

This is really pestering!!

"I can see that…but why are you down here?" I used venom this time.

He focused back on the window and grabbed another cookie, he pointed to the chair opposite of him and pushed the plate of cookies in the middle of the table. I huffed to myself and sat in the chair and caught his gaze and held it. I felt my blood go cold and rusted like it would dry out or disappear.

Who am I kidding? He can out stare me any day!

"Ok, well… what are you doing down here?" I tapped my finger against the table as his gaze still held mine.

" Have a cookie…" He pushed the plate all the way in front of me and released my gaze. I scowled and bald my tapping finger hand in a fist. This was getting very annoying

"Enough with the cookies already." I said in a whisper so I wouldn't wake anyone up at 12:45 at night. But I put enough anger in it to make him turn his eyes back to me and stare.

" What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing much to your interest." I said grimly

He narrowed his eyes and pulled the cookie plate back over and stood up. He went to the fridge and put the plate in.

He glared at me and sat back down in the chair silently but I could tell he was angry. And maybe just maybe I had gone a little to far.

"Ok. Whatever is bothering that I don't know about spit it out. I don't mind you taking it out on me but I don't want you take it out on anyone else. So you need to get whatever you have on your shoulders off right here and now." And there me I had to be sure I was talking to the right Fang so I poked him on the arm. And there was a bump there but I moved my hand before I got curious.

He caught my arm and I looked up in alarm. He was holding my arm why?

"What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from getting curious"

Always the one in my head. A perfect meddling comedian.

**_Sorry got cut off hope chapter 2 is better_**


	2. Fang's Way of Revenge

Sorry about long time but this is going to be a very short chapter other then the first one

**Sorry about long time but this is going to be a very short chapter other then the first one ****. ****well since I don't remember much of it I'm going to back track a paragraph back I hope no one minds. Thanks for all the reviewers ****.**

_Fang had been focused on the window when I had come in and barked at him like I was a Mom asking were he'd been all night. _

"_What's wrong with you?"_

"_Nothing much to your interest." I said grimly _

_He narrowed his eyes and pulled the cookie plate back over and stood up. He went to the fridge and the plate back, and then he turned back around glared at me and sat back down in the chair silently. But I could tell when he was angry; it was more of natural thing. But maybe I had gone a little to far._

"_Look, Whatever is bothering you that I don't know about spit it out. I don't mind you taking it out on me but I don't want you taking it out on anyone else. So whatever you have on your shoulders get it off before I force it off." He sent me a smothering look that he meant he would force me to tell him. _

_And just to make sure I was talking to the right Fang I poke his arm. And there was a bump there but I moved my hand before I got curious._

_But once again I'm a slow person sometimes, so he caught my hand and put it back on the table._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Stopping you from getting curious"_

"_I wasn't" I protested,_

" _You were" he argued, sounding as calm as ever which was really starting to piss me o__ff._

_I got up from the table with my nostrils flaring and watched as he did the same, We stood there glaring at each other for about four minutes when he broke away and shoved his hands in his pockets. I heard no sound not even a creak as he went up the stairs._

"_Um… Fang." I called after him, "I'm not mad about you and Elle anymore. She needs a…boyfriend, right now-" There no answer now even a creak on the stairs._

"_Did you hear me Fang?"_

_And like that he's back in front of me starring at me with no expression, "Every word."_

"_Ok… you can go away now"_

"_But I still remember you said you lovvveeee meeee, remember I'm your boyfriend"_

_I grunted and kicked my chair back to the table " I don't remember agreeing to that, hpfm… must have been passed out. You mind moving?" _

"_Your really something Max"_

"_Yes I know I'm quite the wit. Move out the way Dammit!" _

"_Sorry" _

_He moved out the way I was sure I heard a snicker or chuckle but maybe it was me. Since I'm slow once again he grabbed my wrist and spent me around towards him. _

_Boy was this new._

_And I just starred perplexed until he grinned silently._

"_Your not trying that again, are you?"_

"_Maybe I am." He teased,_

"_So you only got to kiss me because I was depressed and venerable." I said grimly_

_He grinned wider "Which is what you are now"_

_I was noticed now that his hair fell over his eyes; it had grown longer over the summer. "…Right." _

"_Exactly" he replied, and right before his hand touched my head I pushed past him I waved a fake flirty way and went upstairs to my room._

_Boy oh boy did I enjoy that._

_It was like breaking threw layers and layers of ice. I think instead of using my old ice pick I used out the torch for the first time. And man did I just burn him I even saw his face it was so confused for like four seconds. I thought I was going to cut threw the silence and bust out laughing right then and there, but all that fun has made me tired._

"_Max, I'm going to get you back" a voice said behind me,_

_I spun around so fast I'm sure I did a double 360, sighing after I noticed it was Fang. I smiled at him and crawled in my bed. How many hours had I been up? I felt like a dead tree right now._

_But for a reminder tomorrow I would have to watch out for his revenge, I learned from Iggy that Fang does get his revenge when he wants to and when he does it he gets the job done._


End file.
